


Right Next To You

by BreadAndDough



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, It's Mild Angst Though, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreadAndDough/pseuds/BreadAndDough
Summary: “Dream?” George says. It’s quiet, as if he’s afraid to break the calmness they’ve built for themselves. Something about his tone, tells Dream that he’ll break it regardless.He lets a small hum ring out over the quiet. Always so quiet.“I’m really going to miss this.”_______OR: The sad next door neighbor au I've wanted for the past 3 weeks.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Right Next To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isleofdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofdreams/gifts).



> A very late secret santa gift for _the_ Abby isleofdreams. Technically, i still have an hour left until the deadline though, so-
> 
> Also! This was beta-ed by igabega and maltfall!! (((: theyre both very pog and you should fsfs thank them for making me Not terrified of posting this!

Blackouts don’t happen too often in this area. But when they do, Dream and George always have the same plan. 

Like clockwork, the former will go downstairs to grab whatever ice cream is available in the confines of the freezer, all while George sneaks out of his window next door, and onto Dream’s rooftop.

From there, they’ll lay out a blanket, and watch the sky.

There isn’t much, given how many flashlights and battery powered street lamps are still on, and obviously it only works at night but - it’s beautiful. A wine-blue sky, filled to the brim with delicately emerging stars, each one poking out from beneath that purple haze of the galaxy. As well as those two stars, burning away from the rest of the cluster.

All of it, visible from Dream’s bedroom roof.

It’s stupid, really. They must stare at the sky for hours on end, just waiting for nothing to happen. If someone counted up all of the minutes that the two have laid on this roof, counting the galaxy’s freckles, it’d be well over days. Something so mundane, taking up so much time. 

But someone -whoever the hell  _ that guy _ was- said that some of the smallest moments make the best memories. So who knows, really? Maybe this  _ is _ something important.

“Dream?” George says. It’s quiet, as if he’s afraid to break the calmness they’ve built for themselves. Something about his tone, tells Dream that he’ll break it regardless. 

He lets a small hum ring out over the quiet. Always so quiet.

“I know we’ve been avoiding bringing it up but..” A pause of hesitance, before, “I’m really going to miss this.”

Rather than meeting it with a sad tone, Dream opts to turn his head with a smile, “You say that as if we’ll never get a blackout again. What, are you planning on donating generators to the whole city?” 

He’s always been good at avoiding the topic when it comes up. A joke or two will keep everything at bay, or at least off of his mind until the next time they have to face it. 

If they actually talk about it, Dream will have no choice but to accept it - as if this  _ isn’t _ a feeling that’s been tearing him apart for the last four days. Or keeping him up with nightmares about being alone in the forest.  _ Or _ giving him anxiety about never seeing George again.

He just wants things to stay the same, is that so much to ask? Dream’s  _ seen  _ the movies, and whenever there’s change, there’s conflict. And conflict leads to arguing, which leads to falling apart, and never talking to each other ever again and that just-

That’s terrifying.

So instead of thinking about it, Dream will sit here, and try to stay happy. As long as he keeps up the front, it’s like nothings changed. Because that’s how it works - how it’s always worked. They’ll laugh, joke around, and everything will feel okay.

Even when it  _ so clearly  _ isn’t.

Luckily, George plays along with his facade. “You know what I mean, idiot. There’s no way we’ll have another one in the next two weeks.”

“I mean, we can’t know that for sure,” Dream sits up, watching as the other follows suit. “That’s a lot of time for like… I don’t know, an electricity plant or something to shut down. And then bam! Total darkness.”

George just laughs, “You know that’s not how they happen right?”

“No?” Dream says back, completely ready to listen to George infodumping about blackouts for the next hour and a half. 

It’s something he’s always loved. Listening to the brunet talk about something he’s passionate about, or generally knows a lot about is just… calming. The quiet tough of words and explanations always seem to gently wrap itself around Dream’s soul.

And like that, he falls asleep like something out of a movie. Under the midnight stars, and next to his best friend.

If only it could stay that way.

____

  
  


Tuesday afternoon finds The two of them running down the sidewalk. As it always is, Dream is a few paces ahead, teasing George for his lack of energy, and the brunet is grumbling about it. A perfect script.

“Dream!” A voice yells from behind him. It sounds a mile away, but feels like it’s right in his ear, reminding him of all the silence that’s to come. “Slow down, already!”

Should anyone ever ask, Dream only slows his pace because of his laughter, and  _ definitely _ not for any other reason. “Maybe you should just pick up the pace, Georgie,” he jokes.

“You know, logically-”

“Ohh,  _ logic, _ because that always works-”

“-it’d be a lot easier for you to stop-  _ speedrunning _ down the sidewalk, than for me to be quicker.”

At that, Dream mentally stops, processes, and proceeds to lose it against the poor brick wall they stand against. Through a strange mixture of giggling and wheezing, Dream manages a, “A what?? That’s not even a  _ word.” _

If he’s being honest, it’s not even that funny. But hearing it come out of Geoge’s mouth just adds the humor like an aftereffect, an outcome that was never really intended. Part of him wishes that sentence didn’t sound like a metaphor for feelings unrelated to laughter.

Feelings that shouldn’t exist.

“Of course it is, it’s like speed walking, except running,” George says with a smile that betrays his obvious attempt to convey seriousness.

“Oh come on, now.”

The evening comes with slow steps and happy banter - a glossy bubble of a perfect scene. Dream is really starting to hate how his time spent with George is starting to feel surreal. Like it’s just a result of late night sleep, and he’s going to wake up any second to find George already gone. Even worse, are the thoughts in the back of his mind, all telling him to get used to that feeling. 

He probably sounds like a fool right now. It’s the textbook definition of a romantic tragedy, and he’s too blinded by pretty words to see the truth. Think about it, all the signs are there! Mourning the loss of a relationship he doesn’t have, losing himself in pitiful thoughts, comparing his feelings to that of a metaphor - all in the achievement of a cheesy book plot. 

Dream can only hope it’s one with a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this all the way through, thank you, it means a lot 👉👈. this is the first work of mine that ive been proud of in a long time, so i hope you enjoyed it so far!
> 
> (also, is this feels like it cutoff in a weird place, that's because i had to split it for time kzndsk)


End file.
